Girl Meets Lilith
by Trelhu
Summary: A new girl arrives at Abigail Adams High school. She's everything anyone could ever want. Pretty, smart, talented, funny. But deep down she has a secret. Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Farkle are desperate to figure out this mysterious new girl. But will they be able to? How will she change the group's dynamics? Read on to find out.
1. Girl Meets Junior Year

**Girl Meets Junior Year**

 **I don't own GMW!**

Riley Matthews was a ray of sunshine and joy. She loved her family and her friends and her life. Her best friend was Maya Penelope Hart, she was in love with Lucas Friar, and she was happy with her life. Riley Matthews didn't want anything to change, it may be her junior year of high school but nothing could go wrong, ever. Her life was pretty great if she did say so herself.

It was the first day of junior year for Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle. They went to their advisor and got their schedules to find that they had almost every class together, per usual. Their first class was taught by Riley's father, History, with Cory Matthews.

They strolled into the classroom, chatting cheerfully, and took their seats, front and center. The bell rang and Mr. Matthews started class.

"Welcome back everyone. I hope you all had a great summer and are as excited as I am to be back at school." Cory said. He was met with groans and a couple of grunts.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a girl standing in the doorway, her black hair falling to her hips and her wide green eyes framed by long lashes. She was the most beautiful girl the class had ever seen. Even dressed in just jeans and a bright red blouse she looked like a princess.

"Oh hello?" Cory asked hesitantly "Welcome to history. You can call me Mr. Matthews. What's your name?"

"Lilith. Lilith Pane." Her musical voice floated through the room, and at the sound of it Farkle, who had been gazing at her transfixed slumped out of his chair and to the floor. At the thump Lilith looked startled and watched as Maya dropped Farkle's book from the desk onto the boy's stomach.

"Okay then!" Mr. Matthews smiled "Miss Pane you can sit over there next to Mr. Minkus. Farkle stand up please." He sighed, sometimes he really missed middle school.

"Thank you." Lilith smiled politely and took her seat next to Farkle. "So, I'm sorry maybe I misunderstood, but is your name 'Farkle?'"

"She said my name..." Farkle sighed dreamily.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Lilith stuck out her hand and shook Farkle's firmly. "Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile Cory was liking the new student more and more. She was nice to Farkle and, looking at her report card, he saw that she was a straight A student.

"Well," he started class again "I know most of you but you might not all know each other, so let's go around the room and introduce ourselves and say one thing you did this summer. Sound good?"

Riley stuck her hand up "Me first Daddy! Please!" Lilith's eyes widened for a moment before Riley began "My name is Riley Matthews and this summer I spent time with my best friends!"

Clearly this was the teacher's daughter Lilith realized and breathed a sigh of relief. As the class went around the room introducing themselves Lilith listened carefully and wrote down everyone's names in her notebook. She liked to know who she had class with, that way if she missed a day she would know who to talk to.

Finally the class got around to Lilith. "Hi my name is Lilith Pane and this summer I traveled a lot."

"Where did you go?" Riley asked curiously.

"Paris, Spain, Rome, France. A lot of places." Lilith told her.

"What did you do there?" Riley pressed.

"Oh my parents work has them travel a lot so in the summers I go with them." Not a lie but not the truth either.

"Cool!" The class chorused and Lilith blushed lightly.

Farkle stared at the black haired beauty before him. He couldn't think straight. She seemed so familiar but he couldn't figure out from where. So instead he smiled and watched her take notes in neat small print. He watched her sign her name in perfect cursive with swirling loops and perfect letters.

Lucas watched transfixed. The girl in front of him was pretty, funny, and smart. Every time Mr. Matthews asked a question she raised her hand and answered correctly. He found himself wishing he could get to know her better, maybe she could be a part of their little group of friends.

Maya smirked at the new girl's sassy comments and bright smile. She liked this chick's style. This girl was clearly going to be popular, and honestly, Maya thought she was really pretty awesome.

The bell rang for lunch and Lilith stood up, packing her blue and grey backpack with her notebooks and binders, she grabbed her lunchbox and headed out the door. On her way to the cafeteria she stopped by her locker and grabbed her textbook for her AP psychology class. As she closed her locker a tall boy with curly red hair cane up to her.

"Hey, How you doing?" He asked, then without giving her the chance to respond said "Look you're hot. I wanna date you. Be my girlfriend?"

"No thanks." Lilith turned away only to find the boy's hand on her shoulder.

"Why not?" He growled "In case you didn't notice, sweetheart, I wasn't exactly asking."

Suddenly he was pulled off her by the boy who sat behind her in history class. She couldn't remember his name at the moment but pressed herself against the lockers for a second then going over and stopping the boy from hurting the red headed boy.

"Hey! Stop! I'm okay. You don't need to hurt him. I'll report him to the principal during lunch." She gently put her hand on the boy's shoulder and he instantly relaxed.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Lilith nodded "Well I'd feel better if I came with you anyway. My name's Lucas, Lucas Friar."

"Lilith Pane." She introduced herself.

"Hey? You wanna eat lunch with my friends and I?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. That would be cool." Lilith was glad he was inviting her to hang out with his friends and not just him alone. They walked into the cafeteria together and Lucas got in the lunch line and told her he would introduce her to his friends when he got his food. Lilith waited a few minutes before he came back and they walked over to a table by the window.

Farkle was already sitting there and when Lucas and Lilith sat down next to him he went back into the dreamy state he was in in class.

"Hi Farkle." Lilith greeted "How are you?"

"Blah-la-la-la-loo!" Farkle said sighing.

Lilith laughed "Well I hope that's good!"

"Very." Lucas explained "It means Farkle's found his third."

"Third what?" Lilith asked confused.

"The third love of his life." Maya plopped her tray down across from Lilith. "Riley and I are the first two."

"First two what?" Riley skipped over and set her tray down. "Hi Lilith. Can I call you Lily? I love lilies!"

"Oh, um, no. Please don't." Lilith said nervously.

"Why? Don't you like lilies?" Riley asked.

"No I like the flower fine. I just don't like the name."

"Oh," Riley slumped a little "Okay."

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Maya asked rudely "She wants to give you a nickname. It's what she does. I'm Peaches, he's Huckleberry, and Farkle's, well, Farkle."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the name Lily. You can call me Lil if you want." Lilith told Riley.

"Lil!" Riley grinned widely and sat up. "I like it!"

"Okay, I'm gonna call you Flower Girl." Maya decided.

"Okay, I guess." Lilith smiled.

"So..." Riley leaned forward "Tell is about yourself. Who are you Lil? What's your favorite thing to do? Favorite place you've been to?"

"I'm Lilith Pane, read, swim, and sing, and Colorado." Lilith answered.

"Really? Why Colorado?" Maya asked.

"It's so beautiful. There are trees everywhere and it's so full of nature. Not to mention I love to ski." Lilith told them.

"Yeah we know your name, but who are you? Tell us all your secrets!" Riley said excited.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't know you guys all that well. Can we start slower?" Lilith shook nervously.

"We know everything about each other. Riley and I can read each other's minds." Maya told Lilith. "Ready?"

Together they said "One, two, three clouds! One, two, three rainbows! One, two, three Farkle!"

"Wow. That is impressive. But I prefer to keep some things private. Now if you'll excuse me." Lilith stood up and walked away, tired of the questions and pushing.

"Hey!" A girl with long blonde hair, a short boy, and another girl with long brown hair and glasses came up to her.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." The blonde said "My name's Darby. This is my boyfriend Yogi and our friend Sara."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lilith and yes I'm fine. Just annoyed."

"With the golden group?" Sara asked.

"Who?" Lilith quirked an eyebrow.

"Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay." Yogi explained.

"Oh. I guess, a little. They just ask a lot of questions. I prefer to keep some things private." Lilith told the group.

"Well you're welcome to hang out with us if you want. We are pretty popular so you're gonna have to deal with everyone else, but, you are very pretty and you seem cool. I think you'll fit right in." Sara told her.

"Okay, I think you guys are pretty cool too." Lilith walked away with the new group.

 **Word count: 1588 words**

 **Awesome! I really hope you like it. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	2. Girl Meets Privacy

**Girl Meets Privacy**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith showed up to school the next day with a small frown and a crinkle between her eyebrows. When Riley tried to ask her what was wrong she shook her head and said everything was fine just that she was going to be gone for a week and was frustrated. Riley tried to ask why but before she could Lilith walked away and joined Darby, Yogi, Sarah, and their friends.

Riley frowned, why was Lilith hanging out with them and not her and her friends? Riley shook off her scowl. Lilith could do whatever she wanted she reminded herself. As she made her way to her locker she ran into Maya.

"Peaches!" She exclaimed "How are you this lovely, lovely day?"

But Maya's eyes were following the retreating figure of Lilith with the popular crowd "What is she doing with them?" She growled.

"Maya! Lilith can hang out with whoever she wants." Riley tried to convince herself too.

"So, what? She doesn't want to hang out with us?" Maya asked.

"Who doesn't want to hang out with us?" Farkle asked as he walked up.

"Lilith Pane." Maya grumbled "She's hanging out with the popular crowd. Not us."

"She's going to be out of school for a week." Riley mentioned.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Why?!" Farkle fell to his knees and shook his fists at the sky, or rather, the ceiling.

"Relax Farkle, she'll be back." Riley soothed her friend "I think she's going out of town or something with her parents again."

"Oh, okay then." Farkle stood up, his face slightly pink "Well, I'll see you guys in class." And he walked away.

"So Flower Girl is going out of town? I wonder why. Didn't she say she only traveled with her parents in the summertime?" Maya asked herself as she opened her locker. She gathered her books and binders and headed to math.

Lilith was already in the classroom sitting at a desk next to the wall with her pencil case, binder, and calculator already out on her desk. She saw Maya walk in and internally prayed that the girl wasn't going to sit next to her and question her more. Maya seemed nice, if a bit pushy.

Maya noticed where Lilith was sitting and headed over but before she could get there Darby slid into the seat next to Lilith. Frowning, Maya moved to sit in the middle of the room, not to far forward but not in the very back either.

Throughout the long class Maya continued sneaking looks at Lilith, who was taking notes in her neat, flowery script. Once again every time the teacher asked a question Lilith raised her hand and answered correctly. Maya didn't like it. No one was that good, not even Farkle.

Finally, after what seemed like years, class ended and Lilith stood up and walked out laughing with Darby. Maya followed them at a distance. The next class they had was history and as they took their seats Lilith read the board. It said 'Privacy', she sighed. Riley must have told her father about her desire to keep some things to herself.

"Privacy," Mr. Matthews started class "who can tell me what it means?"

Lucas raised his hand "Privacy is when you leave someone else's business alone and don't try to figure out their personal lives."

"Not quite." Mr. Matthews told him "That is close though. Miss Pane? What do you think privacy is?"

"Privacy is the ability of an individual or group to seclude themselves, or information about themselves." Lilith answered sternly.

"Correct! So who knows why it's important? Anyone?"

"Why do we need to keep things private?" Riley asked "I mean, why not let everybody know stuff about yourself?"

"Because," Lilith shot back "Not everyone is proud of themselves and their past like you are."

Riley's mouth fell open.

"Miss Pane is correct again." Mr. Matthews told the class "Riley, the world does not revolve around you. Not everyone is exactly like you. Not everyone had the privilege of growing up like you did."

Suddenly Lilith's phone went off with a chime.

"Miss Pane, no one should be calling you in class." Cory told his student.

"I'm so sorry, it's my mother. May I step outside and take this?" Lilith apologized and Cory nodded, Lilith ran outside and answered her phone. "Mother, what is it? I'm in class!"

 _"Long story honey, but they need us now. We've sent Charles to come and pick you up."_

"Mother, I'm in school! I can't miss my classes!"

 _"Look they called and said they need you by tonight, so we're flying to LA whether you like it or not."_ *dial tone*

"Ugh!" Lilith exclaimed and spun around to see Mr. Matthews, Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay standing in the doorway listening to her. "Mr. Matthews I have to leave. Can I email you for the assignment?" She growled.

"Of course Miss Pane." Cory told her "Let me write you a note."

"Where are you going?" Riley asked.

"Los Angles, apparently." Lilith groaned.

"What? Why?" Maya asked.

"My parent's work. Look I'm just gonna grab my stuff and be on my way." Lilith slid past the group into the classroom.

"Why are her parents taking her to Los Angles with them?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out." Riley announced.

"Riley," Cory scolded "it's not your business. Give Lilith her privacy."

"Privacy? What we were talking about in class? Why? We want to be her friend. She should be able to tell us everything, and if she won't we should find it out ourselves." Riley was decided.

"Lilith wants to keep her school life and her home life separate. Let her do that Riley." Mr. Matthews pleaded with his daughter.

"Yeah!" Came another voice, Yogi stood in the doorway "Leave Lilith alone. She doesn't need to tell you anything."

"But Yogi-" Riley started.

"No. You've gotten away with everything your whole life. She is human, she has secrets, let her be!" Yogi yelled.

 **Word count: 1013 words**

 **Another chapter! It's a little short but I've got a plan for the next one. Can you guess what Lilith's secret is? Comment with your guess! Don't forget to vote and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	3. Girl Meets Lilith's Secret

**Girl Meets Lilith's Secret**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith sat in the backseat of her family's limousine, driving to the airport. When she arrived she hopped out and called a thank you to Charles, her driver, grabbed her small bag, and strode towards the revolving door to enter. She went through security alone, the guards knew her well enough to know that she could handle herself. Finally she reached her gate, outside was her family plane, in front of the gate stood her parents.

"There you are! What took you so long, Lily?" Her mother, Laura asked.

As Lilith opened her mouth she was interrupted by her father "Never mind, you're here now. Quick get on the plane. Now!"

Lilith rushed onto the plane, keeping her cool and she settled in, plugging in her headphones, for the six hour flight.

Hours later the plane landed and Lilith stepped out onto the landing, pulling her red coat tighter around herself, pushing her large white jeweled sunglasses up her nose, and tugging her large sun hat down over her head. She could already see the paparazzi mob surging towards her, great.

The girl politely posed for a few photos then excused herself. Her parents had taken the backway out, leaving her to deal with the mob alone. Thankfully, she had a lot of experience handling them. Finally she made it inside and hurried to the VIP lane. Her security guards met up with her in the limousine and they drove her to the shoot. Her parents had taken a seperate car and were already there.

"Aha! There's the star!" Her manager called.

"Don't even say it Leo. You knew I was coming tomorrow. Why did I have to come right now?" Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Well, Lily-" Leo Jefferson, top manager in the modeling business began.

She cut him off "You know what? I don't really care. I'm here now and there's no going back to school this week so let's just get on with it." Lilith brushed past him into the makeup chair.

That's right, Lilith Pane was a model. She was in high demand and very popular, especially with the boys who loved the ebony haired model. She had a dozen contracts with different companies who wanted her to model for them. Her parents had put her up in the business when she was three years old. People loved how she could be smiling and happy one minute and dark and mysterious the next.

Currently her shoot was for "Top Teen Model" which she had won twice already. She posed in a million different outfits and at least a hundred swimsuits. The first shoot lasted six hours and she was thoroughly exhausted by the end. But her parents were happy, so that meant she could actually sleep instead of hearing them scream at her all night.

She slept like a rock that first night and when she woke up and got ready for the day of her second shoot and the interview she acted all bright eyed and bushy tailed. In reality she was frustrated and not feeling her best.

She got to the shoot early, her parents still at the hotel, asleep, she got her makeup done, her hair fixed, and posed for a few more photos before lunch. She didn't get to eat that day though. Her parents had arrived and insisted that she be the first to be interviewed. The interview lasted all lunch and afterwards she had to go straight back to the shoot.

This lasted a whole long week. By the end she was so tired she could barely stand but Lilith was determined not to miss any more school than she had to.

She strolled into the hallway and was instantly accosted by Riley and her friends.

"Where did you go?"

"How was LA?"

"Are you leaving again? I hope not!"

"Why exactly do you care?" Lilith asked, confused "I barely know you!"

"Well we want to get to know you." Riley told her "We like you."

"They like you." Maya interrupted "I'm not sure yet."

"Um... thanks?" Lilith mumbled then pushed her way through the golden group. "Sara! Yogi! Darby! How are you guys?" She walked up to the three populars.

"You're back!" Yogi and Darby exclaimed.

"It's good to see you again Lil." Sara hugged her friend gently "Come on we're gonna be late for math." She and Darby grabbed her arms and pulled while Yogi pushed her from behind. They forced Lilith into the classroom.

Riley's mouth fell open "What?" She gasped.

Maya patted her shoulder gently "It's okay Riles. She's made her choice. We're not good enough for her."

"That's not it!" Lucas exclaimed "We pried. We tried to get to much information out of her. She told us she wanted to keep things to herself and you guys wouldn't let her! You pushed. You don't know when to stop!" Lucas stormed off.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go, I dunno, stop him." Zay ran after Lucas screaming "Wait!"

Riley turned to Maya "Is it true? Did we push to hard?"

"No, Riles," Maya tried to reassure her bestie "It's her. Not us. She just doesn't want to be our friend right now."

"Well then we'll make her be our friend." Riley was stubborn "She has to like us. She just has to. Everyone likes us. If somebody doesn't like me...then who am I?"

"Let's go to class Riley. We can figure out how to make her like you later." Maya turned her friend around and gently shoved her in the direction of her next class. When she was gone Maya walked into her math class, the one she had with Lilith, and took her seat.

She glared at the back of Lilith's head. The dark haired beauty's waves of hair cascaded down her back, catching the light and making it shine like silver. Maya shook herself, this chick's hair was hypnotic. She growled softly to herself thinking that everything was the fault of one Lilith Pane.

Once again every time the teacher asked a question, Lilith raised her hand and answered correctly. Maya got more and more annoyed with the perfect girl. When class finished Maya stalked to History, frustrated having not understood a thing the math teacher was talking about.

Cory started class by writing "Secrets" on the chalkboard.

"Riley- secret of life?" He asked.

"People change people." Riley answered.

"Now we've seen secrets before, right? With Lucas, with Maya, so on. Now what happens when people keep secrets? Zay?"

"Boom, boom! Boom, boom!" Zay mimicked a heartbeat.

"What?" Lilith asked.

"The Tell-Tale Heart guy. He kills his pal and hides him. He thinks everything's good for a while, then, he hears a 'Boom, boom!' It's a heartbeat. He freaks out digs up the body and confesses." Zay explained "Boom, boom!" He slammed his hands on his desk.

"So, your lesson today is to not keep secrets?" Lilith asked, confused "Wasn't the lesson last week to respect peoples privacy and let them keep their secrets?"

"Why don't you want people to know your secret?" Riley turned to face Lilith "We wouldn't judge you. We didn't judge Lucas."

"What did Lukey-Pooky do?" Lilith teased the Texan.

"I got in a fight, back in Texas. It was bad and I got expelled." Lucas sighed.

"Wow. Look, I'm not judging you or saying I understand but I've started at a new school before. I've tried to start over, I'm trying to start over. But with my past, it's a little more difficult, especially because there's a part of me still trapped in the past. I don't want to revisit it if I don't have to." Lilith told the class.

"Well now you have to." Maya said.

"Maya, don't do anything you'll regret." Cory warned.

"You want to know my secret?" Lilith lost it "Everyone wants to know what's going on with me? Well here it is. My parents have relied on my skills my whole life. I'm tired, I'm frustrated, I'm sick and tired of my family. And this. I've suffered so much. You waltz up to me and want to know everything. Well here it is. My name is Lilith Pane, and that's all you get to know."

Lilith stood still for a minute then crumpled to the floor in a sobbing, shuddering heap. Sarah, Yogi, and Darby leapt up and rushed over. They circled her in a hug and lifted her gently. The girls took her hands and led her out to the girls bathroom, Yogi followed to wait outside. The girls' glares were hot enough to melt steel and Mr. Matthews cowered slightly as their gaze past over him.

He looked back to Riley "I hope you're proud of yourself."

Suddenly a figure in the back stood up "How dare you?" Asked the girl "You think you get off scot free? Hell no. You let this happen. First you say 'respect her privacy" now you say 'tell us your secrets'? What is wrong with you? She doesn't want to tell you guys."

"Yeah!" Another student joined in "We come to this class everyday and it always revolves around you and your perfect little life. Well I for one am sick of it. You get away with everything Riley, and it's only because your dad is the teacher. You wouldn't last a day with a normal teacher."

"She never has." Zay commented.

More kids stood up and they marched out of the classroom. The girls rushed to the bathroom to check on Lilith and the boys waited outside with Yogi.

Inside his classroom Cory was shocked. Was this his fault? He had sent mixed messages, but no one had seemed to mind before. The biggest question was what to do now.

 **Word count: 1635 words**

 **Cool! I hope you liked it! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!  
Love,  
The Author  
**


	4. Girl Meets Hate

**Girl Meets Hate**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith was sobbing in the bathroom, her mascara running down her cheeks. Darby was offering her tissues and Sarah was rubbing her back. Suddenly the door swung open and all the girls in the class stormed in.

"He thinks he can get away with making everything about Riley and not make the rest of us mad?" One girl growled "He's wrong."

"And Riley just lets him!" Another scowled "I don't know anything about history and I'm going to fail and it's all his fault for not teaching us anything!"

"How does he expect us to learn when he focuses everything on his daughter?" A third cried.

Darby and Sarah stood up and shushed the crowd of girls, gesturing at the still crying Lilith. Immediately the gaggle of girls shut up and gathered around Lilith.

"Are you okay?" Asked a girl.

"I'm alright." Lilith hiccuped "Thanks Ava."

"You know my name?" Ava asked, surprised.

"I know all of your names." Lilith sighed and wiped her eyes "I learned them on the first day. I wrote them all down so I could remember each of you."

"Wow." The girls were stunned.

"Why?" Ava asked.

"A few reasons, I guess. Partly so I could ask for help if I needed it." Lilith admitted "But also because I know you guys matter and you're important. I wanted to be able to know your names when I talked to you."

"Really?" Ava couldn't believe it "No one has ever done that for us. Riley and Maya barely know we exist. Farkle sometimes talks to Brenda. And Lucas is stuck in his friend's world."

"I'm sure that's not true." Lilith tried to tell them.

"They don't know our names. You do. You took that time. Let's show them that we matter. I have a plan." Ava smirked.

She shared her plan and the rest of the girls gathered Lilith in a hug before making their way outside to meet up with the boys and fill them in on the plan.

The group walked back into the classroom. Mr. Matthews was waiting for them. The golden group was still sitting in their seats.

"You guys can't just walk out of here." Cory scolded his students "I'm your teacher, you need to respect me."

"Do you respect us?" Ava asked.

"Of course I do!" Mr. Matthews was surprised.

"No you don't." Lilith spoke quietly "If you did you would have made your daughter respect my privacy."

"But- but-" Cory spluttered.

"And she and her friends don't respect their fellow students either. It's not just me." Lilith's voice got stronger.

"That's not true!" Riley protested.

"Oh yeah?" Ava asked "Then what's my name?"

Riley froze. She couldn't think of her classmates' name. What was it? It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Claire!" She exclaimed "Your name is Claire." She said pleased with herself.

She was met with raised eyebrows and a few glares.

"Ava." Lilith said "Her name is Ava."

"Oh." Riley deflated.

"Can you name anyone outside your friend group?" Ava asked.

"Of course I can!" Riley said.

"Prove it. Name everybody in this class. Right now." Ava demanded.

"Um..." Riley started to point to people "Harriet... Rochelle... Jimmy... Charlie... Back-of-the-class Brenda... Tina... Joey... Lucy... Um... that's all I can think of."

"Amazing," Sarah said "You only got two right. Charlie and Brenda. You don't care about us at all, do you Matthews?"

Riley hung her head in shame as Maya leapt up to defend her best friend "So? I bet none of you can name everyone in this class either."

Lilith stepped forward and started rattling off names "Sarah, Darby, Yogi, Charlie, Brenda, Harold, Seth, Janet, Holly, Laney, Caroline, Charlotte, Abigail, Oliver, Johnny, Richard, Renee, Zay, Farkle, Lucas, Maya, and Riley."

Zay's mouth fell open "Dang girl! And you've only actually been to school, what, a week and a half?"

"Zay!" Maya whipped around to face him "Shut up!"

Zay raised his hands in surrender "Look, I'm just saying it's impressive. She can name everyone in the class and she's barely been here. I can't do that. Can you or Farkle or Lucas do that?"

Maya opened her mouth to respond but Lucas shut her down fast "No." he said quietly "No, we can't." He stood up "I owe you all an apology. I've known most of you since middle school but I've never taken the time to learn your names. That's wrong. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Ava said "You were the only one we expected an apology out of."

"Not Riley?" Lucas asked.

"No." Lilith spoke up "Riley," she addressed the girl "I know that you want to know my secret but I don't want to tell you, or anyone really. Can you please respect that?"

"No!" Riley sat up "Why don't you want to tell us? Is it something bad? Why won't you just tell us?"

"Because it will change everything." Lilith tried to explain "Look Riley, I think you're very nice and sweet. But you go to far sometimes. You need to learn to respect others. If that means their privacy or their boundaries, you need to respect it and you seem to have trouble doing that."

"So you don't like me? You hate me?" Riley gasped.

"No Riley I don't hate you. I just think you are naive and disrespectful at times. You need to grow up a little bit and learn that not everything is about you, that not everything is gonna go your way." Lilith told the girl.

The bell rang and the class gathered their books and backpacks and left the classroom leaving Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay in the classroom.

"Daddy?" Riley asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Riley," Cory shrugged "I don't know what to do. I think I've failed just as much as you all."

"Farkle?" Riley asked.

"We all messed up Riley. Not just because we don't know everybody's names. Because we underestimated someone who clearly is smarter than us." He got a lot of odd looks "Yeah, smarter than me too. She was smart enough to care about people enough to learn their names, talk to them, and be nice to them."

"Lucas? Zay?"

"We've known these people for a long time, Riley, but can you honestly say that we really know them?" Lucas frowned.

Zay shook his head "She did good. She did real good."

"Maya?" Riley was practically begging now.

Maya sighed "I don't know what to do Riles. I think this is gonna take someone better than us."

"Bay window. Bay window right in five hours." Riley demanded.

The rest of school flew by for Riley and her friends. But for Lilith, it seemed to drag on forever. She sat in class, raised her hand, got her homework, and answered questions. People were coming up to her to ask about the Matthews walkout. She was sick of it and went home right after school. Riley and Maya went to the bay window.

"We need to do something." Riley announced, pacing back and forth in front of the window.

Maya nodded "Absolutely."

"She can't hate us." Riley stomped her foot.

"Never." Maya agreed looking at her nails.

"What are we going to do?" Riley plopped down on the window seat next to Maya.

The door swung open and there stood Topanga.

"Hi girls."

 **Word count: 1237 words**

 **Yay! Another chapter! I just want to say that I know I'm making Riley a little mean or bratty. But I don't hate her. I think she's pretty cool but she has trouble knowing when she should stop trying. It's not bad. I'm like that too. I just wanted to put that out there. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love always,**

 **The Author**


	5. Girl Meets Apology

**Girl Meets Apology**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Topanga stood in the doorway, hands on hips "Hi girls."

Riley and Maya both pointed, gasped, and said "Amazon warrior!"

Riley stood up "Mommy we need your help."

"With what?" Topanga asked.

"There's a girl in our class who doesn't like us." Maya explained calmly.

"Oh really?" Topanga asked "Why wouldn't she like you? Everyone likes you."

Farkle stuck his head in the window "Ladies. Lawyer lady."

"Hi Farkle." Topanga said " Do you know who this girl is and why she doesn't like you guys?"

"It's easy. Her name is Lilith Pane, she's gorgeous and smart. She knows everyone in class' names. But she has a secret. Riley really wants to know what it is and she won't respect her privacy. Lilith got upset and started crying. Then the rest of the class walked out of Mr. Matthews lesson. When they came back Lilith named everyone in the class. None of us could do that."

"Wow." Topanga said "Ok. That's pretty good!"

"But she doesn't hate us Riley," Farkle told his friend "She told you she doesn't hate you she just said she thinks you don't know when to stop."

"What does that mean Riley?" Her mother asked.

"Well," Maya began "Riley really wants to know Lilith's secret and Lilith doesn't want anyone to know."

"So what happened?" Topanga questioned.

"Lilith has a breakdown and started crying when Riley tried to find out her secret. Then Sarah, Yogi, And Darby took her to the bathroom and the rest of the class got mad at Mr. Matthews and walked out. Then you know what happened when they came back." Farkle explained.

Topanga sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Riley-"

"I know. I need to make her understand that we just want to be her friends and she can share anything with us." Riley smiled.

"No. Riley. This is... do you not know who this is?" Topanga asked.

"It's Lilith Pane. The mysterious new girl who we want to be friends with."

"You really don't know who this girl is, do you?" Topanga noted "Look, I'm not going to out her. But I have an idea of what her secret is."

"What is it?!" Riley asked excitedly.

"Riley, I'm not telling you. It's her business."

"No nice. Go for the kill." Riley demanded.

"Riley!" Topanga yelled "That's enough. I thought we taught you to respect others and their privacy. Didn't we learn that secrets are our own with Lucas?"

Riley was shocked. Maya was shocked. Farkle just sighed. Topanga stood up and left to speak to her husband. He was in trouble.

Lilith walked into school the next day half asleep and frustrated. She really hoped that the golden group would leaver her alone, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with them today. Instead she found Sarah, Darby, and Yogi.

"Hey guys. How are you?" She greeted.

"Pretty good." Yogi and Darby answered.

"Crappy." Sarah, obviously sick, groaned.

"I'm sorry. You want some ibuprofen? We can take you to the nurse. It might help." Lilith offered.

"No, I had some medicine this morning." Sarah forced a weak smile "I'll be fine. You look cute by the way."

"Thanks." Lilith twirled to show off her flowery, loose purple top, dark, comfortable jeans, and violet rhinestones shoes. She also wore a large lavender bracelet, small pink flower earrings, a deep purple necklace, and a pinkish ring. Her makeup matched her outfit and her hair hung down her back in loose waves.

"Yeah! Where do you get your clothes?" Darby asked "And where do I get them?"

"They're gifts from my parents. I'm not really sure where they got them." Lilith lied easily.

"Lilith," a voice came from behind her.

Lilith sighed and turned around, forcing a smile "Hi Riley, hi Maya."

"Look," Riley said "I'm sorry if I pushed to hard. My mom said I shouldn't have and should apologize. So I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing because your mother told you you had to?" Lilith didn't believe it.

"Yes." Riley stood up straight "So do you forgive me?"

"Why would she?" Sarah asked, flabbergasted "You aren't really saying sorry. You're doing what your mom told you to. That's not right."

Darby and Yogi grabbed Lilith's arms and pulled her away before she could respond.

Riley looked at Maya "What did I do wrong? I apologized."

"Sweetie, it wasn't a real apology." Maya explained "You were just saying it without meaning it. Were you really sorry?"

"Maya! How can you- no." Riley started "I didn't mean it. She should tell us. We want to be her friends. Why can't she trust us?"

"Riles," Maya thought for a second "do you remember how long it took Lucas to tell us his secret?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with Lilith?" Riley asked.

"Ranger Rick needed to be able to trust us. And even when he did tell us he didn't really want to. Zay coming here forced him. Lilith just needs a little push to tell you." Maya mused.

"A push?" Riley asked, confused.

"A gentle nudge." Maya nodded "A tap."

"Okay! What's the tap gonna be?" Riley was excited.

"Oh, I don't know. Meet me at lunch and we'll do some digging into Flower Girl. Okay?" Maya told her best friend.

"Okay!" And Riley skipped off to class.

Maya followed more slowly, thinking hard about what secret Lilith could be hiding.

At lunchtime Riley met Maya in the library to search for information that could uncover the secret of Lilith Pane. She hurried in through the doors, tripped over a small plant, righted herself and quickly found her best friend sitting at a computer waiting for her.

"What are we looking for?" Riley asked.

"Dirt." Maya typed the name 'Lilith Pane' into google and a long list of sites came up. The first one said 'Top Teen Model'. Maya clicked on it.

A magazine's website opened on the screen with a huge picture of a girl with long dark hair posing on a lounge chair with a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. Maya scrolled through the site until she found the article.

"This ebony haired beauty has won our Top Teen Model contest for the past two years. Those who read our magazine are obsessed with her sparkling wit and personality. She's the perfect combination of sweet and sassy, dark but happy, loving but stern. Please read on to find out more about Lillian Pain." Maya read "Great, it's not her. It some chick named 'Lillian Pain.' Let's keep looking."

"Lillian sounds and awful lot like Lilith. Don't you think though?" Riley asked.

"And Pain is just like Pane." Maya slowly realized "Riles, I think we found out Flower Girl's secret. Lilith Pane is a model!"

 **Word count: 1136 words**

 **Cool! Another chapter is up! I really hope you like it. If you have ideas please leave a comment. But no hateful stuff please. I've gotten some hate for my other stories. So please be kind and don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love you guys always,**

 **The Author**


	6. Girl Meets Prying

**Girl Meets Prying**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

 **Last time**

"Lillian sounds and awful lot like Lilith. Don't you think though?" Riley asked.

"And Pain is just like Pane." Maya slowly realized "Riles, I think we found out Flower Girl's secret. Lilith Pane is a model!"

 **Present**

Maya pulled Riley through the hallways to history class. They burst through the door and everyone looked up from their books.

"Miss Matthews, Miss Hart, you're late." Cory scolded "Please take your seats."

"In a minute dad!" Riley exclaimed "We have big news!"

"Well, what is it?" Cory asked "Don't keep us waiting."

"We..." Maya began.

"Have found out..." Riley continued.

"Lilith Pane's secret!" They shouted together.

"Riley? I thought your mother and I told you to leave Lilith alone." Cory said.

"You did." Maya told the confused teacher "We just didn't listen."

"Lilith's secret is that she is actually a model named Lillian Pain!" Riley exclaimed.

Lilith threw back her head and laughed, wiping tears from her eyes she said "Yeah right and Yogi is Chris Hemsworth. Sorry Yogi."

"It's ok. I'd rather be Warwick Davis anyways." Yogi assured the still giggling girl.

"Good choice." Lilith stopped laughing "What on Earth would make you think I was a model?"

"We looked you up." Riley said.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Lilith froze "How dare you invade my privacy like that! I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"Well you wouldn't tell us so we had to find out for ourselves." Riley crosses her arms.

"Riley," Lucas sighed and rubbed his temples "that's not okay."

"Yeah, that's messed up." Zay agreed.

"What made you think that was a good idea?" Farkle asked.

"Maya," Riley whispered "I think they're mad at us."

"Yeah, they are." Ava stood up "And so are we." The rest of the class joined her "You internet stalked her to find out her secret? Who does that?"

"Riley," Lilith groaned "I'm sorry. But this is a direct breach of trust. I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't want you guys to know my secrets yet. Now, I don't think I could ever trust you to know them. I'm reporting you both. Now. Mr. Matthews, may I have a pass to the office?"

Cory looked between his daughter and his student, finally he took out the pass and handed it to Lilith, never breaking eye-contact with his daughter. Lilith walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the office.

"Dad!" Riley cried, shocked.

"Riley," Cory frowned "How did you not know that she wouldn't like you prying? She told you that she didn't want you to find out her secret. How do you think she feels now? How would you feel if someone tried to find out a secret of yours?"

"But I don't have any secrets. I don't believe we need secrets. We should be able to share everything with everyone." Riley tried to explain.

"She's not you, Riley." Cory groaned "Not everyone is going to do and be like you."

"Well they should be!" Riley exclaimed and stormed out.

"That went well." Maya rolled her eyes and started to follow Riley out the door "Hey Matthews," she stopped "Is Flower Girl really a model?"

"It's not my place to tell you her secret, Maya." Cory stopped her.

Maya nodded and left. Cory sighed and slumped down in his chair. He needed to call his wife.

 **Principal's office**

Lilith strolled into the main office, placed her note on the desk, and walked straight into the principal's office.

She slammed her hands on the desk "Riley Matthews and Maya Hart have refused to respect my privacy and have internet stalked me to find out my secrets. What are you going to do about this?"

Mr. Jackson put his newspaper down on his desk and sighed "What happened Miss Pane?"

"You know my secret Mr. Jackson, Riley Matthews is desperate to find it out. I don't want her or anyone to know. When I tried to explain that she refused to accept it and internet stalked me to try and find out what it is." Lilith explained, dangerously calm.

"Really?" Mr. Jackson was shocked "But Miss Matthews is such a good student." Lilith glared "I'll deal with it."

"How?"

"She and Miss Hart will be suspended for a week. But, Miss Pane, her mother is a respected lawyer, she will fight us on this." Mr. Jackson worried.

"My lawyer is unstoppable. If Riley's mother tries to fight I will take her down." Lilith assured the nervous principal.

"Very well. But the family is also friends with the superintendent." Mr. Jackson tried to talk her out of this.

"You mean cousin John?" Lilith smirked.

"Okay. You're gonna be fine."

"Yep" Lilith popped the P, turned on her heel, and left.

Mr. Jackson sat back in his chair and sighed. Then he called for his secretary "Please get Miss Matthews and Miss Hart down here and bring me the paperwork for suspension."

"Yes sir." His secretary scurried out to call the girls down to the office.

 **The Matthews's home**

"Suspended?" Topanga yelled.

"Yeah-huh!" Her husband and daughter cowered.

"Why?" Topanga growled.

"Well," Maya stepped forward "we internet stalked Lilith Pane to figure out her secret. When she found out she reported us to the principal and he suspended us."

Topanga deflated "Riley," she sighed "we told you to leave Lilith alone. Why is that so difficult for you?"

"Because I want to know her secret." Riley stated angrily "She shouldn't keep secrets. Secrets are like the first shot in a war. They're bad and they shouldn't be kept."

"Everyone has secrets, Riley. You need to learn to accept that." Cory tried to reason with his daughter.

"I don't have secrets." Riley argued.

"Yes you do." Maya mumbled.

"No I don't."

"Whatever. I gotta go tell my mom why I'm not going to school for a week. See ya." Maya rolled her eyes and left.

"Mommy?" Riley paused "What am I gonna do? This goes on my permanent record. How am I gonna get into a good school?"

"Don't worry honey. I'll talk to Mr. Jackson about taking it off your record." Topanga told her daughter "But you're still suspended and grounded."

"Grounded!" Riley exclaimed "Why?"

"Because Riley," Cory explained "you blatantly broke the rules. You were disrespectful and refused to listen to us. You're grounded for two months."

"What?!" Riley screamed.

"You're welcome!" Her mother said.

 **Word count: 1081 words**

 **Another chapter up! Yay! I really hope you like it. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	7. Girl Meets Friends?

**Girl Meets Friends?**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Topanga walked confidently into the main office of her daughter's school. She knew she couldn't stop the suspension but, she would do everything in her power to get it off her child's permanent record.

"I'm here to see Mr. Jackson." She told the secretary who motioned her into the office.

"Ah, Mrs. Matthews," Mr. Jackson clasped his hands "We've been expecting you."

"We?" Topanga asked.

A tall female in a black, high necked, form fitting dress stood up and stuck out a hand "Yes, we. I'm Lilith Pane's lawyer. My name is Torrey James. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're Torrey James?" Topanga was astounded.

Torrey James was the top lawyer in the world. She had handled everything from murder cases to divorces. She was famous for never losing a case.

"The one and only." Torrey smirked "Now, down to business. What do you want from us?"

"Well...um..." Topanga stuttered "I know you won't lift her suspension but I ask that it is not going on her permanent record."

"What would you be willing to give in exchange?" Torrey asked.

"Exchange?" Confusion flashed in Topanga's eyes "What do you mean?"

"I mean, will you be willing to do everything in your power to keep your daughter away from Miss Pane?" Torrey explained.

"I would. But it will be difficult, Riley is persistent." Topanga worried.

"Try." Torrey told her "Do your best. If you fail stricter measures will be taken."

"Deal. In return this suspension will not go on Riley's permanent record." Topanga agreed.

"That's right." Torrey James smiled. They shook hands and Topanga left.

She stepped out the door and looked at her hand, for a second she squealed and jumped up and down. Until she noticed the secretary staring at her. She smoothed her suit, nodded to the secretary, and walked out of the office, pleased with herself.

Torrey James was still in the office, "Look Mr. Jackson," She said "I want Lilith to be transferred out of her classes with these kids if this persists. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Mr. Jackson nodded vigorously "Please tell Miss Pane that my door is always open."

"Naturally." Torrey exited the office and Mr. Jackson sighed and slumped in his chair. This was going to be a long year.

Lilith walked into school that Monday morning and was immediately accosted by Lucas, Zay, and Farkle.

"Hey." Lucas waved slightly.

"Hey." Lilith smiled tightly at them "What's going on?"

"We wanted to apologize for Riley and Maya." Farkle said "What they did was wrong and if we knew about it we never would have let it happen."

"It's not your guy's fault. I don't blame you at all." Lilith said "And, while I thank you for the apology, I don't need one from you. I don't even need one from Riley or Maya. I just need them to leave my secrets alone."

"We'll talk to them about it if you want us to." Zay told her.

"No, thank you. My lawyer has been in touch and if they keep this up," Lilith paused "I'll have no choice but to get a restraining order."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. But I don't feel safe around them, or with them trying to find out about my past." Lilith explained "It's damaging my mental health and giving me severe anxiety. I need to do what will make me well. Please, tell me you understand that."

"Of course we understand." Farkle said "And you're welcome to hang out with us until they get back."

"Thanks," Lilith smiled "that'd be great." Together the group walked to class.

The week sped by and soon Monday came again. Riley and Maya were back at school but it was tense. Clearly their friends were siding with Lilith. Maya was mad at them for not standing up for them and Riley... well, Riley still wanted to find out who Lilith really was. But Lilith was doing everything in her power to stay away from Riley. Riley wasn't having it.

"Hi Lilith!" She popped out from behind Lilith's locker door "How are you today?"

Lilith sighed and slammed her locker door shut "Please leave me alone, Riley."

"But I want to talk to you." Riley pouted "Why can't we just talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Do you wanna have lunch with my friends and I?" Riley asked sweetly.

Lilith thought about it for a moment "If I say yes will you let me go to class?"

Riley nodded quickly.

"Then fine. I will eat lunch with you and your friends. But if you so much as hint about secrets I'm leaving. Deal?" Lilith agreed.

"Deal. I promise I won't ask about your secret today." Riley hopped up and down then skipped off down the hall.

Lilith rolled her eyes again and headed to music class. She was working on a song with the class called "A New World" from the originally titled musical "Songs For a New World." She was singing with three other kids, one other girl and two boys.

 **Bold: Lilith**

 _ **Bold italics: Ava**_

Underline: Connor

 _Underlined Italics: Josh_

 **Bold underlined: Lilith and Connor**

Normal: Lilith, Ava, and Josh

 _ **Bold underlined italics: All**_

 **Lilith:**

 **A new world calls across the ocean**

 **A new world calls across the sky**

 **A new world whispers in the shadows**

 **Time to fly, time to fly**

Connor:

It's about one moment

The moment before it all becomes clear

And in that one moment

You start to believe there's nothing to fear

It's about one second

And just when you're on the verge of success

The sky starts to change

And the wind starts to blow

And oh, you're suddenly a stranger

There's no explaining where you stand

And oh, you didn't know

That you sometimes have to go? Round an unexpected bend

And the road will end

In a new world

 **Lilith:**

 **A new world calls for me to follow**

 **A new world waits for my reply**

 **A new world holds me to a promise**

 **Standing by, standing by**

 _ **Ava:**_

 _ **It's about one moment**_

 _ **That moment you think you know where you stand**_

 _ **And in that one moment**_

 _ **The things that you're sure of slip from your hand**_

 _ **And you've got one second**_

 _ **To try to be clear, to try to stand tall**_

 _ **But nothing's the same**_

 _ **And the wind starts to blow**_

 _ **And oh, you're suddenly a stranger**_

 _ **In some completely different land**_

 _ **And you thought you knew**_

 _ **But you didn't have a clue**_

 _ **That the surface sometimes cracks**_

 _ **To reveal the tracks**_

 _ **To a new world**_

Connor:

You have a house in the hills

 _ **Ava:**_

 _ **You have a job on the coast**_

 _Josh:_

 _You find a lover you're sure you believe in_

Connor:

You've got a pool in the back

 _ **Ava:**_

 _ **You get the part of your life**_

 _Josh:_

 _You hold the ring in your hand_

Connor:

But then the earthquake hits

 _ **Ava:**_

 _ **And the bank closes in**_

 _Josh:_

 _Then you realize you didn't know anything_

 _ **All:**_

 _ **Nobody told you the best way to steer**_

 _ **When the wind starts to blow**_

Connor:

And oh, you're suddenly a stranger

 _ **All:**_

 _ **All of a sudden**_ :

 _ **You life is different than you planned**_

Connor:

And you'll have to stay?

Till you somehow find a way

 _ **All:**_

 _ **To be sure of what will be**_

 _ **Then you might be free**_

 **Lilith:**

 **A new world crashes down like thunder**

 **A new world charging through the air**

 **Lilith and Connor:**

 **A new world just beyond the mountain**

Lilith, Ava, and Josh:

Waiting there, waiting there

 _ **All:**_

 _ **A new world shattering the silence**_

 _ **There's a new world I'm afraid to see**_

 _ **A new world louder every moment**_

 _ **Come to me, come to me!**_

When they finished practicing their song the teacher stood up and applauded

"That was fantastic!" The teacher cried "I want you to perform that at the pep assembly."

"Sure." They all agreed and decided on a time to meet. Then Lilith headed to lunch, praying that Riley would keep her word and not poke her nose into her secrets.

 **Word count: 1360 words**

 **I don't own that song. I performed it at a camp this summer and it's been stuck in my head. I also wanted to give Lilith some musical talent because I feel like she deserves something of her own. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **The Author**

 **P.S. Here's the link for the song**

 **watch?v=V0DzClEeLZ8**


	8. Girl Meets Lunch

**Girl Meets Lunch**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith sat down with Lucas, Farkle, and Zay, Riley and Maya weren't there yet.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey?" Lucas questioned "Why are you sitting here? Riley will be here soon."

"Yeah, I know. The only way I could get her to leave me alone was I agreed to eat lunch with you all." Seeing their worried faces she assured them "Don't worry. I told her if she so much as breathes about secrets I'm out."

"Good." Zay sighed "We'll try to keep her in line too."

"I appreciate that, thanks." Lilith grinned at her new friends.

Riley was in the lunch line with Maya when she noticed that Lilith was already seated at their table and was talking to the boys. She smiled inside. Her plan to be Lilith's friend and find out her secret was in motion. She and Maya got their lunches and walked over to the table.

"Hey losers." Maya greeted as she slammed her tray down on the table "What are you doing here, Flower Girl?"

"Riley invited me." Lilith answered coolly.

"Really?" Maya arched an eyebrow "Riles?"

"Yep! So we can bury the hatchet and be friends." Riley smiled sweetly.

Lilith smiled back but frowned quickly when Maya asked "So Lillian, what's the news?"

"It's Lilith. And I don't know what news you're talking about." Lilith glared.

"Oh, you know. The modeling world is pretty big. How's work going?" Maya sneered.

"I don't have to hear this. I've told you I'm not a model." Lilith stood up, grabbed her lunch, and walked away.

"Maya!" Riley admonished.

"What?" Maya protested "You know she's a model. She just has to admit it."

"Maya stop." Lucas stood up "That's enough. Leave Lilith alone. She has secrets, so do I, so do Farkle and Zay."

"But-!" Maya began but was quickly cut off by Farkle.

"He's right Maya. Leave her alone." The boys all stood up and followed Lilith out of the cafeteria.

"Lilith!" Lucas called "Where'd you go?"

They heard sniffles from the janitors closet "Go away!" Called Lilith from inside "I don't wanna talk to anyone right now."

"Lilith," Farkle leaned his forehead on the door "please open up. We're sorry about Riley. Please, talk to us."

The door flew open and Lilith stood before them, tears streaming down her face. "You want me to talk to you? Well how am I supposed to know if I can trust you? If I tell you my secret how do I know you won't run off and tell Riley and Maya in a heartbeat? How do I know?"

"You don't!" Lucas interrupted "You can only take our word for it. We won't tell anyone if you tell us. We promise."

Lilith stared at the three boys who all nodded vigorously. She sighed and beckoned them inside the closet. They looked at each other then back at her and followed the girl into the small room. Once they were all inside Lilith leaned against the wall for a moment. She slid down the wall and sighed, burying her head in her hands.

"It's true." Her voice came out very muffled.

"What?" Farkle asked.

"It's true." She lifted her head "It's all true. I work as a model under the alias of Lillian Pain. My real name is Lilith Pane but no one knows who I really am."

"We want to know who you really are." Zay sat down beside the girl "You can tell us anything."

"My parents got me into the modeling industry when I was very young. I was two or three, I think. It started out with just small ads in magazines but when I got to age eight, people started going crazy. They wanted me in everything from _Playboy_ to _Vogue._ It was so hard. My parents are famous for their own things. My father owns Allen International, his own company. My mother, Laura Pane is a renowned fashion designer with a million clothing lines. They expect me to be as great as them. How- how? I'm only 17! I can't do everything!" She started hyperventilating and rocking back and forth.

The boys quickly converged on her and held her in a hug telling her to breathe in and out, that they were there for her, and that she was safe. Finally she stopped and sat back, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks," she hiccuped "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be sorry." Farkle told her "It seems like you had a panic attack or something."

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I just get like that sometimes." Lilith tried to tell them.

"Yeah...okay." Zay chuckled.

"Look," Lilith brushed her hair out of her eyes "you can't tell anyone this. You promised you wouldn't. Please keep that promise."

"Hey, hey, we said you could trust us and we meant it. We will keep your secret." Lucas soothes his new friend.

"Okay...okay. I trust you guys. I-I trust you guys." Lilith repeated.

"Come on," Farkle pulled the girl to her feet "let's go finish lunch." The group opened the door to find Riley and Maya walking down the hall towards them.

"Where'd you guys go?" Riley asked.

"We went to go comfort Lilith. After you two upset her." Farkle told the girls.

"What you did wasn't okay, guys. And until you can figure that out, I'm not sure we wanna hang out with you so much." Zay said.

"No." Lilith placed a hand on his arm "Don't ruin your guy's friendships for me. Please."

"We're not doing this for you Lilith. We're doing this because they don't understand respect and privacy." Lucas frowned "And until they do, they're not the kind of people we should hang around with."

The boys walked off with Lilith in tow, looking back briefly with an apology shimmering in her eyes.

Riley turned to her best friend "Maya, what just happened?"

"They left us Riles. People always leave."

 **Word count: 999 words**

 **Okay it's a little short but I still hope you like it. I wanted to write Lilith having a panic attack but, despite having them quite often myself, I'm not sure how to write it. Okay now I have to rant. If you are easily triggered by mentions of suicide or depression please don't read it.**

 **So for the past little while I've gotten very depressed and suicidal. I found out that my pharmacy changed their manufacturer for my medicine and it changed some of the fillers in the pills. They flushed out of my system and punched me in the face. I have had several suicidal episodes where I come very close to hurting myself. So if I don't update quickly please forgive me.**

 **Okay rant is pretty much over but here's a last little note. If you are going through a hard time reach out and get help. I'm available to talk to, but if it's serious, please, call the hotline, 911, or go to a crisis center or the ER! You are not ever going to bother me. If you just need to rant or chat message me. Please.**

 **Love you always,**

 **The Author**


	9. Girl Meets Fight

**Girl Meets Fight**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith was at home in her room. She was freaking out. She had told Farkle, Lucas, and Zay her secret! Why was she so stupid? They were just going to go back to Riley and Maya and tell them everything. Then the Golden group would tell everyone. She cursed quietly. Why was she so stupid?

Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were at Topanga's bakery. They were doing research on Lilith. Just to see what kind of work she did. Their mouths were hanging open as they stared at the sexy girl on the computer screen. This was Lilith? She was gorgeous but they hadn't know she was this beautiful.

Riley and Maya were at the bay window.

"So, Peaches?" Riley asked cautiously.

"Yes Riles?"

"Why were you so mean to Lilith at lunch?" Riley asked innocently.

"I don't know what you mean. I was just questioning her about her work." Maya shrugged.

"Maya, I think we need to be nice to her if we want to learn her secret."

"We know her secret!" Maya stood up "She's actually Lillian Pain, world famous model. She just needs to admit it."

"Yeah I know, but," Riley started "I think we need to gain her trust and be nice to her so she can tell us. And so Lucas, Farkle, and Zay won't be mad at us anymore."

"Why? They don't believe us. They're our friends, they should always believe us. Why should we care?" Maya asked angrily.

"Because they're our friends!"

"No, they're not." Maya shouted.

"Girls!" Topanga burst into the room "What is going on up here?"

"Maya was mean to Lilith at lunch!" Riley yelled.

"Riley says that Lucas, Farkle, and Zay are still our friends!" Maya screamed at the same time.

"One at a time!" Topanga screeched "Riley you start. Lilith ate lunch with you all?"

"Yes. I tried to be nice and invited her to eat with us." Riley smiled.

"She said she would do it if you let her alone." Maya finished.

"Riley." Topanga groaned "Why do you do this to me?"

"I don't know what you mean." Riley lied.

"Maya you next." Topanga turned to the blonde.

"I asked Lillian-"

"Lilith!" Riley interrupted.

"Whatever!" Maya fumed "I asked Lilith how the modeling business was and she said she didn't have to deal with me asking questions about stuff, so she left. The boys went after her and when we found them they told us they didn't want to hang out with us as much."

"Girls..." Topanga buried her head in her hands "This is why I told you to leave Lilith alone. Riley, I don't want you to talk to or about her ever again. Please do as I say." She turned to Maya "Maya, be nice to Lilith if you ever come into contact with her again. Do you girls understand me?"

"Yes." They grumbled.

"Good." Topanga stood up and walked to the door before turning around "And Maya, your mom called. She wants you home before dinner."

"Yeah-huh." Maya muttered, still pouting with her arms crossed.

"Okay. Bye girls." Topanga turned and left her daughter's room.

"So..." Riley asked.

"I better go." Maya interrupted her best friend "I should get home. Bye Riley."

"Okay...bye."

Maya climbed out the window as Riley watched from behind her. As her eyes followed the retreating blonde figure she sighed. When Maya was out of sight Riley threw herself on her bed.

With her face muffled in the pillows she yelled "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The door opened and in walked Auggie, her now 10 year old brother.

"Riley?" He asked "Why are you screaming?"

She sat up "Because I'm upset."

"Why?" Auggie asked "What's wrong?"

"Friend stuff. Maya is mad at me. Lucas, Farkle, and Zay are mad at me. And Lilith is mad at me. It seems like everyone is mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Riley." Her brother smiled sweetly.

With a grudging smile Riley opened her arms "I know, come here."

Auggie came and gave his big sister a quick hug before pushing her off saying "That's enough. Don't push it."

Riley laughed "I wouldn't dream of it."

Auggie smiled and left the room but he stuck his head back in to shout "Mommy says dinner's ready!"

"I'll be right there!" Riley hollered back. She sat back against her pillows for a moment before smiling widely and jumping off her bed and walking out of her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Meanwhile...

Lilith was at a shoot and she was bored out of her mind. For the past two hours she had been taking walking shots. Her legs were tired and sore but she kept her happy mask on, smiling at everyone and thanking the crew for their work. When they finally thought they had enough pictures she was allowed to get something to eat. It was almost 11 o'clock at night. Lilith groaned internally, realizing her parents had left her there with only the chauffeur to take her home.

She climbed into the luxurious car and sighed. After fighting her way through the paparazzi outside the studio it was now close to midnight. She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was drifting off to dreamland.

In her dreams she was a normal kid, who went to high school and whose only secret was what boy she liked. A teenager who had loving parents and didn't have to work or be perfect all the time.

The car pulled up at her house, it was really more of a mansion, jolting to a stop and waking her up. She sat up and rubbed the unshed tears from her eyes as her driver opened the door. She got up and entered her home. Reluctantly, she headed to her bedroom and got her pajamas on. She put on her music and lay her head down. She fell asleep listening to her favorite song from the Broadway musical "Once."

 _And I love her so_

 _I wouldn't trade her for gold_

 _I'm walking on moon beams_

 _And I was born with a silver spoon_

 _And I'm gonna be me_

 _I'm gonna be free_

 _While I'm walking on moon beams_

 _And staring out to sea_

 _And if a door be closed_

 _Then a row of homes start building_

 _And tear your curtains down_

 _For sunlight is like gold_

 _And you better be you_

 _Do what you can do_

 _When you're walking on moon beams_

 _And staring out to sea_

 _'Cause if your skin was soil_

 _How long do you think before they'd start digging?_

 _And if your life was gold_

 _How long do you think you'd stay living?_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _And I love her so_

 _I wouldn't trade her for gold_

 **Word count: 1139 words**

 **Another chapter is up! Yay! I really hope you like it. It's not super long but I promise I'll get a longer one up in the next couple weeks when I get out of school. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	10. Girl Meets Truth

**Girl Meets Truth**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

 _At the Matthews Family dinner table_

"How was your day, Riley?" Cory asked his daughter who was slumped in her seat and clearly upset.

"Terrible." Riley sighed "Why didn't you tell me junior year would be so awful?"

"Pretty sure I did." Her father laughed "What happened honey? You wanna talk about it?"

"Lucas, Farkle, and Zay are mad at Maya and I because I got Lilith to sit with us at lunch But Maya was mean to her. Then they said that we might not be the kind of people they want to be friends with. Now Maya is mad at me because I disagreed with her about how she should treat Lilith. Maya is also convinced that Lilith is actually Lillian Pain And she won't give up on it." Riley said all this in one breath and when she finished she gasped for air before putting her head down on the table with a thump.

After a moment of looking at his daughter then his wife then his daughter again, Cory said "Wow."

"Yep." Topanga replied "What've you got to say to that?"

"Um... okay, I'm starting at the beginning. Riley, you said Lilith ate lunch with you? How'd that happen?"

Riley sat up "I talked to her and invited her to eat with us. She said 'If I say yes will you leave me alone?' And I said yes so she said yes."

"We told you to stay away from her honey." Cory frowned.

"I know," Riley hung her head "I just didn't want her to hate me."

"She told you she didn't. So next thing. Maya was mean to her?" Cory moved on.

"Yeah, she just said stuff like 'How's work?' And called her Lillian." Riley explained.

Cory rolled his eyes "And then?"

"Lilith stood up and left. The boys followed her and after a little while Maya and I followed them. When we found them they were all coming out of the janitors closet and Lucas, Farkle, and Zay all said that we might not be the kind of people they should be friends with." Riley finished her story by slumping back down on the table and sighing.

"Yikes!" Her father raised his eyebrows.

"Yup." Topanga smiled "What are you gonna do about that?"

"I don't know...yet."

 _School the next day_

"Hi Lilith!" Riley bounced up to the ebony haired beauty "How are you today?"

Lilith slammed her locker door and turned to walk away. But Riley grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Let go of me." Lilith said quietly.

"Please, I just want to apologize for everything that happened yesterday." Riley begged.

Lilith paused then nodded.

"Thank you!" Riley jumped up and down clapping her hands "Okay, so, I'm sorry for what Maya said to you. She shouldn't have and I should have tried harder to stop her. And I'm very, very sorry."

"Thank you for the apology Riley." Lilith turned and walked away.

"Does that mean you're eating with us again?" Riley called after her, but Lilith didn't look back.

Maya walked up behind her best friend and watched the retreating figure of Lilith walk away.

"Hey Riles." She muttered "Look I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday and for walking out like that. It wasn't okay."

"Aww Peaches!" Riley exclaimed, turning to hug her friend "I'm sorry too!"

The two hugged before maya pulled away and said "So what are we going to do about the boys?"

Riley shrugged "I don't know. But I'm not to worried. Dad will have a plan."

"I trust you Riley. You know that, right?" Maya asked and the brunette nodded "Good." The two slung their arms around each other's necks and walked to class.

Lilith was in music again they practiced their song "A New World" then the teacher gave her and another girl, Janet, a duet to work on. "Some Things are Meant to be" from the musical Little Women.

 _Lilith: (spoken)_

 _When you were first born, not an hour old, I told Marmee..._

 _Janet: (spoken)_

 _Beth is mine!_

 _Lilith: (spoken)_

 _Everyone has someone special in the world, and I have you;_

 _my sweet Beth. Give me a task to do._

 _Janet:_

 _Let's pretend we're riding on a kite. Let's imagine we're flying through the air!_

 _Lilith:_

 _We'll ascend until we're out of sight. Light as paper, we'll soar!_

 _Janet:_

 _Let's be wild, up high above the sand, feel the wind, the world at our command._

 _Let's enjoy the view, and never land._

 _Lilith:_

 _Floating far from the shore._

 _Janet:_

 _Some things are meant to be, the clouds moving fast and free._

 _Lilith:_

 _The sun on a silver sea._

 _Both:_

 _A sky that's bright and blue._

 _Janet:_

 _And some things will never end._

 _Lilith:_

 _The thrill of our magic ride._

 _Janet:_

 _The love that I feel inside for you._

 _Lilith:_

 _We'll climb high beyond the break of day._

 _Janet:_

 _Sleep on stardust, and dine on bits of moon_

 _Lilith:_

 _You and I will find the Milky Way. We'll be mad, and explore._

 _We'll recline a loft upon the breeze._

 _Dart about sail on wit with ease._

 _Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for._

 _Janet:_

 _We'll be mad, and explore. We'll recline a loft upon the breeze._

 _Dart about sail on wit with ease._

 _Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for._

 _Some things are meant to be, the tide turning endlessly,_

 _the way it takes hold of me, no matter what I do,_

 _and some things will never die, the promise of who you are,_

 _the memories when I am far from you._

 _All my life, I've lived for loving you; let me go now._

They finished the song only to realize the whole class was staring at them in awe.

"Nothing to see here folks!" Lilith said and waved them away.

"That was great!" Janet exclaimed when everyone had looked away "You're really good!"

"Thanks, you are too!" Lilith replied with a smile.

 **Word count: 1012 words**

 **Hey everybody! Merry Christmas! Happy holidays! Etc. I really hope you like the story. I hope you like the songs too. I'm a huge musical theatre nerd. Maybe some of you are too! Have a wonderful last month of the year!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	11. Girl Meets Second Chances

Girl Meets Second Chances

I don't own Girl Meets World!

History class was always about the Golden Group. But today Cory Matthews was changing it up. He was going to show his daughter and her friends how everyone else in his class felt. He set name plates at every seat, putting the core group on opposite sides of the room. Everybody entered and found their seats quickly. The Golden Group were the last ones in.

"What's going on Dad?" Riley asked her father.

"Today's lesson. Take your seats please." Cory smiled.

"But Maya's all the way over there!" Riley protested.

"And Riley is all the way over there!" Maya followed.

"I know. Take your seats ladies." Cory shooed the girls to the opposite sides of the room "Now class, what's different today?"

Ava raised her hand "We have different seats."

"Correct. Miss Hart, return to your seat." Cory noticed Maya trying to sneak over to Riley. Maya grumbled and made her way back to her desk.

"Thank you. Now why did I give you new seats?" Cory asked.

"To keep us apart!" Riley and Maya yelled.

Giving them a look, Cory shook his head "No!" He looked around for someone else to answer his question and noticed Lilith writing in a notebook.

"Miss Pane? Do you know why I gave you new seats?" She looked up.

"I don't Mr. Matthews. But, if I had to guess, I'd say it's because you want to show your daughter and her friends what it's like to be invisible. Hidden. Separate. Etc." Lilith finished with a small roll of her eyes.

"Correct." Cory clapped his hands.

"So once again everything revolves around your daughter." Ava stated coldly.

"Wait, no! What?" Cory spluttered.

"Your lesson." Lilith said pointedly "It's for your daughter and her friends. Again."

"Oh-" Cory paused "Crud. Maya go back to your seat!" Maya growled loudly and stomped back to her seat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this about Riley and her friends." Cory told the class "I wanted to show that you all matter to me too and that your not invisible."

"I'm sure you meant well." Lilith told the teacher "And you did have good intentions, it just got messed up along the way."

"Thank you Lilith. I'm glad you understand." Mr. Matthews smiled.

"I do." Lilith frowned "I don't like it. But I do."

"Look, we get it." Ava stood up, slamming her hands on the desk "You love your kid. Great. But we have a right to learn about actually history. Not the problem of the week! You make everything about her and her friends. You never notice anything or anyone besides them. And I for one am done with it." Ava stalked to the door before turning "Who's with me?"

Almost everyone in the class stood up and followed her to the door the group left leaving only Lilith and the Golden Group in the classroom with a stunned Mr. Matthews.

"Well-" Lilith stood up "I think we can all assume they are going to go complain to the principal. Now, because I like you Mr. Matthews, I'm going to go stop them. While I do that I suggest you, your daughter, and her friends think about what you should do about this whole mess." Lilith walked out the door closing Mr. Matthews's open mouth on her way.

"What just happened?" Farkle asked the room.

"Lillian needs to be dealt with." Maya stood up.

"Her name is Lilith, Maya." Lucas stood up and blocked the door "And she didn't do anything wrong. She's actually going to try and help Mr. Matthews. Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she's lying about everything! Her name her life, everything!" Maya shouted and made to jump on Lucas but felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Maya," Riley said hesitantly "I think Lucas is right."

"I'm sorry, what?" Maya was shocked.

"Lilith said she was going to help dad and try to stop the other's from getting him in trouble." Riley sighed deeply "I think we should give her another chance."

"Why?" Maya stamped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Yeah, Riley, what made you change your mind?" Farkle asked confused.

"I think we misjudged her." Riley tried to explain "And we pushed her to tell us her secrets before she was ready. We shouldn't have done that. We should have become friends with her for her first, and then, if she wanted to tell us she would have told us."

"Wow Riley," Lucas was amazed "That's really nice of you."

"Thanks. But I think I still need to apologize to Lilith before you say anything like that." Riley smiled.

"No!" Maya exclaimed "Riley, she has a perfect life but she's lying about it! Why should you apologize to her?"

"Maya," Zay stood up "Shut up. You don't know anything about her life."

"Oh and you do?" Maya glared.

Zay stood his ground "Yeah, cause when you chased her away and we followed she confided her secrets to us."

"Zay!" Lucas and Farkle yelled.

Maya got dangerously quiet "What?" She growled.

"Maya." Riley warned her best friend "Think about what you're going to do."

"No. You knew the truth and you didn't share it with us?" Maya stepped forward, making a regretful Zay take a step back.

"Um...No?" Zay tried to backpedal.

"No? How dare you." Maya hissed "We are your friends."

"Not if you keep acting like this." Farkle joined Zay "Maya, listen to yourself. You're not acting like a friend."

"They're right." Lucas moved beside the other boys "And if you can't see that, well then, I guess our friendship is over until you can sort out your issues."

"What? You can't do that Cowboy!" Maya yelled.

"Riley are you with us?" Farkle asked.

Riley looked nervously from the three boys to her best friend since childhood "I'm sorry." She said and moved to stand next to Maya "Maya is my friend no matter what. I couldn't do this without her."

"You've made your choice then." Lucas said sadly, and he, Zay, and Farkle turned and left the room.

Maya stared at the empty doorway for a moment then crumpled to the floor in a crying, heaving heap. Riley knelt and hugged her friend until her tears subsided, she hoped she'd made the right choice.

Word count: 1062 words

Yippee! Another chapter! I really hope you like it! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!  
Love you guys,  
The Author 


	12. Girl Meets Wrong

**Girl Meets Wrong**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Riley and Maya sat alone during lunch. Every now and then looking over at the popular table where Lilith was sitting with Lucas, Farkle, and Zay as well as Sarah, Darby, Yogi, and a mess of others.

"Riles?" Maya finally asked.

"Yes Peaches?"

"Thanks." Maya smiled a waterery smile "You're my best friend."

"Of course Peaches, you don't need to thank me. They should never have made me pick. You're my best friend, and I'd pick you over anyone else." Riley threw her arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Why did they leave?" Maya asked quietly "Why does everyone but you always leave me? Is it my fault? What's so wrong with me that no one can stay with me but you?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Maya." Riley said sternly "You are beautiful and amazing and kind-"

"No I'm not!" Maya cut her off "I'm not any of those things. I'm not beautiful or amazing and I'm definitely not kind. I'm bad news. I'm the kind of kid no one wants their children around. Maybe they're right. Maybe no one should be around me. Maybe I should just-just..." she trailed off.

"Just what?" Riley asked.

"Just stop trying." Maya sighed "I should stop trying."

"No!" Riley stood up and grabbed her friend's arm, she started dragging her towards the popular table "Never stop trying. Never stop being you. Please Maya don't stop."

Lilith looked up to see the two girls standing in front of her "Hi?" She said "Can I help you?"

"Lilith," Riley straightened up "We wanted to say we're sorry."

The whole table went quiet and stared at Riley.

"Thank you Riley. I accept your apology." Lilith said kindly.

"Why?" Sarah asked rudely "What's she ever done to deserve your forgiveness?"

"I didn't say I forgive her. I said I accept her apology. I'm just giving her a chance to earn forgiveness." Lilith explained in a whisper.

"Is that a good idea?" Darby asked, leaning in and joining the conversation "After everything?"

"Maybe not. But I'm giving her a chance anyway." Lilith straightened up "Riley, Maya, would you like to join us?"

"Thanks!" Riley bounced into a seat, pulling Maya down onto the one next to her "So what are we talking about?"

"Lilith and some others are performing a song at the next assembly, she's telling us about their latest rehearsal." Yogi piped up.

"You can sing?" Maya interrupted rudely.

"Yeah, I've been taking lessons for a long time." Lilith said easily.

"Show us." Maya demanded "Come on, sing for us. Right now."

"Alright. Let's go to the music room. I can show you a song I've been working on." Lilith stood and so did Lucas, Farkle, Zay, Darby, Sarah, and Yogi. Riley and Maya looked at each other then hopped up to follow them out of the cafeteria.

When they reached the music room Lilith walked to the center, pulled out her phone and started the track.

 _When it's all began,_

 _We knew there'd be a price..._

 _Once upon a dream,_

 _We were lost in love's embrace._

 _There We found a perfect place,_

 _Once upon a dream._

 _Once there was a time,_

 _Like no other time before,_

 _Hope was still an open door,_

 _Once upon a dream._

 _And I was unafraid,_

 _The dream was so exciting!_

 _But now I see it fade..._

 _And I am here alone!_

 _Once upon a dream,_

 _You were heaven-sent to me,_

 _Was it never meant to be?_

 _Was it just a dream?_

 _Could we begin again!..._

 _Once upon a dream._

"I've been working on that song for a while. It's called 'Once Upon A Dream.' It's from a musical called 'Jekyll and Hyde.'" Lilith explained when she finished the song.

Maya's mouth was hanging open "Unbelievable." She murmured.

Riley jabbed her sharply with her elbow "That was amazing, Lilith. How long did it take you to get that good?"

"I've taken lessons for about 11 years and performed in the annual recitals every year." Lilith smiled "What about you two? What special talents do you have?"

"Maya's an artist!" Riley exclaimed.

"Really? How do you like to make your art? Paint? Pencil?"

"I like to paint." Maya said.

"You'll have to show me some of your pieces sometime." Lilith grinned "I love to paint. It's so relaxing."

"You paint too?" Maya was astounded "What can't you do? You're so fricking perfect, aren't you?"

"Maya, stop," Lucas said "please."

"What else can you do? _Lillian_?" Maya asked rudely.

"My. Name. Is. Lilith." Lilith growled.

"No it's not."

"Why do you hate me?" Lilith asked shocking the blonde.

She sputtered for a second before choking out "Leave. Lucas, Riley, Farkle. Leave."

"But-" Riley started.

"Leave."

Everyone except Lilith left, scurrying from the room like mice. Maya sat down on the piano bench and put her head in her hands.

After a moment Lilith sat down next to Maya. "Why do you hate me?" She asked quietly "What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

"It's-it's...I don't know." Maya sighed "I guess I wished you could trust us at first. But then, when I found out who you are, I wanted you to know we knew so you could tell us yourself. So I did more digging into you. After I read everything about the great Lillian Pain, I guess I got, maybe, a little jealous. You seemed so perfect and lucky. You have both your parents and they love you-"

"Love me?" Lilith laughed dryly "They barely tolerate me. They hate me and fake love for the cameras."

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yes really. My parents expect me to be as successful as they are. My dad owns a huge company and my mom is a fashion designer. They expect nothing less than perfection. That's why...I can't believe I'm doing this...that's why they got me into the modeling business." Lilith explained.

"Ha! I knew it!" Maya shouted gleefully.

"Yeah You were right. I'm a model. My real name is Lilith Pane though. I work under the alias of Lillian Pain. That way no one knows who I really am." Lilith explained.

"I'm sorry." Maya apologized "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I have no excuse. I was jealous and awful and I'm so so sorry." Maya started to cry.

Lilith wrapped the crying girl in her arms and slowly rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back and whispering kind words of "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Thank you." Maya hiccuped as her tears slowed "Thank you."

"Better?" Lilith smiled.

"Yeah, Sorry. I shouldn't have broken down like that. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be cool."

"Maya," Lilith said sternly "Part of being strong is showing emotion. It's okay to cry and be upset. Heck, I cry all the time. There is no way you and I are not strong. We are some of the strongest people in this school. Don't ever think that you aren't strong. And I think you're pretty damn cool."

"Thanks. You're pretty cool too." Maya smiled and the two hugged.

 **Word count: 1193 words**

 **I know sometimes people in my stories seem a little out of character and I want to explain that I'm doing that to make the story move. I try to stay true to the characters as much as I can but sometimes they have to act strangely. People do too. So no hate please. I accept only constructive criticism and feedback. Thanks. Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	13. Girl Meets Understanding

**Girl Meets Understanding**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

It had been a week since Maya accepted Lilith and the friend group reunited. Maya was working on understanding her jealousy problem, Lilith was still working as a model (unwillingly), and Riley was happy that everyone was friends again. Lilith had to go for a shoot for two days and had been gone for a day already.

"When is Lilith coming back?" Yogi asked the golden group that morning.

"She should be back at school tomorrow." Farkle told the short boy "I'm glad we figured everything out and we're all friends now."

"Me too." Yogi leaned in to the group "But I warn you, if you hurt her in any way, you will regret it."

"Okay! Okay, we won't hurt her!" Farkle was surprised at the ferocity of the small boy.

"Good." Yogi huffed and walked into the classroom.

"Yikes!" Riley and Maya exchanged looks. Then the golden group walked through the classroom doorway. Inside, leaning back in the teacher's chair was Riley's Uncle Josh.

"Boing!" Maya squeaked and pointed at the handsome sophomore college student.

"Hi Maya." Josh gave a little nod "Riley, Dr. Turtleneck, Cowboy. How're you doing?"

"Uncle Josh!" Riley gave her Uncle a hug "What're you doing here?"

"Teacher helper for the semester. I asked specifically for Cory's class." Josh smiled and hugged his niece back.

"Yayyyyyy!" Maya squealed.

"Okay class," Mr. Matthews started the lesson "Take your seats." Everyone sat. "Now everyone welcome Josh. My brotha!"

"My brotha!" Josh replied.

"He's going to be my teacher assistant for a semester. Please show him the same respect you give me." Cory continued.

"Please, we can do better than that!" Maya told their teacher.

"Now go around the room and introduce yourselves to Josh...wait! Where's Lilith?" Cory ignored Maya's comment.

"She's at a shoot." Riley told her father "She'll be back tomorrow."

"Who's Lilith?" Josh asked.

"Our new friend." Lucas smiled.

"Oh? What's she like?" Josh asked.

"She's gorgeous!" Called out a boy in the back of the room.

"And smart." Ava chimed in.

"And..."

"Okay I get it! She's cool?" Josh laughed.

"The coolest." Farkle sighed.

Maya turned around to face him.

"I mean second coolest?" Farkle questioned and Maya nodded.

Josh laughed "Well then, I can't wait to meet her."

And meet her he did.

 _The next day_

Lilith stumbled through the halls in a sleep-deprived haze. She murmured apologies as she bumped into people. Suddenly Riley and Maya were beside her.

"Good morning Lilith!" Riley bounced on the balls of her feet.

"'Sup." Maya smiled.

Lilith rubbed her temples "Not so loud please." She whispered.

Riley and Maya exchanged a look before asking in unison "What's wrong with you?"

"Tired. Party last night. Went until 5 this morning. So so sleepy." Lilith mumbled and tried to walk into the classroom but instead walked smack dab into the lockers next to the door "Ow." She mumbled then righted herself and walked into the classroom.

"Went until 5?" Riley questioned, shocked.

Maya shrugged and they followed the tired girl into class. Inside, Lilith was already sleeping peacefully on her desk a chair was on the floor as well as several binders. Everyone was staring at Lilith with surprise. She was always so diligent that to see her asleep in class was insane.

Josh straightened up from righting the chair "I assume that's Lilith?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Lucas said "But what's wrong with her?"

"Shh!" Maya shushed the rodeo star "She was at a party last night after her shoot and it went until five o'clock in the morning."

"What?" Josh shouted, causing Lilith to grumble and bury her head deeper into her arms.

"Shh!" Riley and Maya hissed together.

"Sorry," Josh winced "What?" He whispered.

"She's a model. Lillian Pain. Her parents make her go to all these late events and do photo shoots and modeling gigs." Riley explained to her uncle before pausing "It went until 5?" She asked.

"Yes darling." Maya nodded.

"Why?!"

"Shhh!" The class shushed her.

"Sorry!"

"Good morning class." Mr. Matthews walked into the room "How is everyone-why is Lilith asleep?"

"Late night party apparently." Josh sighed.

"Well wake her up!" Cory said.

"Why me?" Josh asked.

"Because I'm older and the boss of you." Cory retorted.

"Okay." And Josh gently shook Lilith's shoulder "Wakey-wakey eggs and bakey!"

Lilith jolted up and slapped the older boy in the face "Ahhh!" She shrieked "Who-? What-? Where-?"

"Josh." Riley introduced.

"Ow!" Josh complained.

"School." Maya rolled her eyes "Welcome back to the world of the wakeful Flower Girl."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lilith apologized quickly to the handsome boy in front of her "Just, you know, a random person leaning over you. Not usually a good thing."

"It's okay." Josh smiled, she really was beautiful "You must be Lilith. I'm Josh, Cory's brother and your new teacher assistant."

"Nice to meet you Josh." Lilith smiled tiredly and yawned "Sorry I'm so tired."

"That's alright" josh grinned "I heard about the late night party."

"Oh gosh!" Lilith hid her face in her hands "It was horrible! And it'll be all over the tabloids so everyone will see it!"

"That sounds rough. Maybe you can tell me more about yourself sometime?" Josh asked shyly.

Maya frowned.

"I'd love to." Lilith's smile sparkled "Does tomorrow at 4 work for you?"

"Sure, Topanga's cafe?" Josh asked.

"Absolutely."

"Cool!" Josh turned around to see Maya fuming and red faced. Slightly frightened he made his way to the front of the room and took his brother's chair behind the desk. Still he was pleased with himself. He'd gotten a date with a beautiful, smart girl.

Maya was furious. Okay, so she'd never told Lilith about her thing for Josh, but still! Maya was in love with him. She spent the rest of the lesson glaring at the back of Lilith's head and trying to burn the perfect girl's perfect hair off her head.

 **Word count: 1001 words**

 **I hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	14. Girl Meets Date

**Girl Meets Date**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith was sitting at the bay window with Riley and Maya.

"This is a very special place to us, Lilith." Riley said.

"You stole him." Maya growled.

"Like I said," Riley gave Maya a look "This is a _very_ special place to us. We don't fight here."

"Oh we're gonna fight!" Maya stood up "You stole my boyfriend."

"Maya!" Riley frowned "He's not your boyfriend."

"Can I say something?" Lilith asked nervously.

"No!" Maya shouted.

"Too bad. Saying it anyway." Lilith stood up too "I didn't know you liked Josh. If I had I never would have said yes to a date with him. But I did. And I think I do like him, maybe not romantically, but definitely as a friend. Can I see where this goes before I decide? Please? I don't want to lose you guys as friends, but if you won't let me live my life the way I want to and let me try new things I don't know if I can be a part of your group. I want you to know we can always be friends and I will always care about you. But I'm going to live life my way. So what do you say? Can I go on at least one date with Josh?"

Riley and Maya stood there with their mouths open, Lilith standing in front of them waiting for a reply.

"Okay." Maya grumbled at last "I guess. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Thank you Maya." Lilith hugged the blonde "Now, I'd better go get ready for my date! Wish me luck!" And she crawled out the window. Riley and Maya watched her as she made her way to the ground then strolled around the corner and out of sight.

"That was very mature of you Maya." Riley squealed and squeezed her bast friend.

"Ugh! Can't breath Riles!" Maya groaned and Riley let her go "Thanks, I'm not happy about it but I guess I'll let her have her date."

"Yayyyyy!" Riley celebrated by doing a little happy dance.

 _Lilith's room_

So Lilith didn't really have a room. She had the top floor of her family's building. Yeah, some people had houses, the Pane's had a enormous building. The only good thing was that her parents never came up there.

She was as getting ready for her date with Josh. She was thrilled that such a sweet, not to mention cute, boy had asked her out. She was stressed though.

Maybe Josh had just asked her out because she was a model and for no other reason. That was a great fear of hers. That people would only like her because of her fame and not for herself. So she tried to make herself someone people would like. It seemed to work well in the business. Maybe not always in life.

She put on black leggings, a jean shirt, and cute boots. Next she curled her hair, painted her nails, and did her makeup. Finally she put on round gold earrings and a golden bracelet. She was ready.

She walked to Topanga's bakery to meet Josh. When she got there and opened the door the first, and only, person she saw was the handsome boy who had asked her out.

"Hi Josh." She greeted him as he stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit in "How're you doing?"

"I'm great. How about you?" Josh grinned goofily.

"I'm good." She paused then laughed nervously "So I don't know very much about you except that you're Mr. Matthews's brother, Maya's in love with you, and you're really cute and sweet. So tell me about yourself. I want to get to know you."

"I want to get to know you too. You seem wonderful and I already really like you." Josh smiled.

"How about we play 20 questions and learn about each other a little?" Lilith asked.

"Sounds good. You wanna start?"

"No you start." Lilith smiled back.

"Okay. Question one. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, purple, or red. I can't pick." It was her turn "Let's see, favorite TV show?"

"I like superhero shows. Like the Flash or Arrow. You know them?" Josh asked.

"Know them? I love the shows and the comics! They're so cool." Lilith giggled, she really did like the stories of superheroes.

"Okay favorite song?"

It went on like this for several minutes before they reached 20 questions.

For Josh's last question he asked "So, don't hate me or anything, but I've heard you're a model. How'd you get into that?"

"My parents. They got me into it really young." Lilith sighed "My turn. What is your favorite board game?"

"I like the Family Game. I'm always the host when we play at Cory and Topanga's." Josh said.

"Cool. So...you wanna get out of here and go see a movie?" Lilith asked.

"Sure, lets go."

They saw a movie and ate all the popcorn they could eat. When it was over they walked around Central Park for a while before sitting down on a bench next to the lake.

"I had a great time with you today." Josh smiled down at her "And I really, really like you."

"I had a great time too. And I like you too." Lilith smiled back.

"So..." Josh paused "Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"Hmm," Lilith hummed "Let me think about- Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Josh leaned down to whisper in her ear "I would really like to kiss you now."

Lilith's eyes locked with his "I would like that." She breathed.

Josh leaned towards her and gently brushed his lips across hers then pulled back. Their eyes opened slowly and met, both sparkling with excitement and hope.

Lilith smiled and kissed her boyfriend again, smiling into the kisses. She was truly loved. And she truly had a chance to love someone. She sighed as Josh's hand wove its way into her hair. Everything was perfect. At least for the moment.

 **Word count: 1013 words**

 **I really hope you like it. I'm sorry if the date sucks. I've never been on one so I don't know how to write one. Sorry! Enjoy and don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	15. AN

A/N

Okay. So. I've gotten some very mean reviews on . Like super mean. Calling me names and saying that no one likes my work. This really hurts my feelings.

As some may know, I'm just coming out of a serious case of suicidal episodes. These reviews triggered a little setback. I'm fine, thank goodness, but I'm still not in such a good place anymore.

So I'm gonna say it even though I shouldn't have to. If you don't like my works don't read them! It's as simple as that. And please! Keep your negative thoughts to yourself unless you can present them as constructive feedback.

I'm sorry for the rant and if you thought this was a chapter. I just wanted to put out there that I don't appreciate such negative words. I'm still a fairly new writer. I'm not entirely confident in my work. Please be kind. And if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

Also please remember that this is an AU story. So it's gonna be a little different.

Thanks,

The Author


	16. Girl Meets Breaking

**Girl Meets Breaking**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith has been with Josh for almost 2 months and she was happy as could be. However, something nagged at her, Maya. She knew that Maya was mad at her for dating Josh and she felt terrible about it. She wanted to remain friends with Maya and Riley and was afraid that if she stayed with Josh then she would lose them as friends. Sure she had other friends but Riley and Maya were pretty nice. Lilith wanted to find a way to make it up to Maya. And she had an idea.

"Hey Maya," she walked into history class "How're you doing?"

"Fine. I guess." Maya frowned.

"Just fine?" Lilith asked.

"Just fine." Maya kept frowning "What do you want?"

"I want to do a duet with you." Lilith said with a grin.

"What?"

"I want to do a duet with you." Lilith repeated

"Yeah I heard you, Why?" Maya asked, confused.

"Because you like to sing and I like to sing, you're mad at me and I don't want that, and you have a beautiful voice." Lilith explained.

Maya's face brightened "Okay, what should we sing?"

"I was thinking 'For Good' from Wicked!" Lilith clapped her hands "It's about two friends who realize that they've been changed by the other."

"Interesting choice, can you play it?" Maya asked.

"I've got the tracks." Lilith told her.

"Good then let's practice after class!" Maya smiled.

The two grinned at each other and Lilith made her way to her seat. Maybe today wouldn't be to bad, Lilith thought. Boy, was she wrong.

During lunch she met Maya in the music room, Riley had tagged along with her best friend. Lilith sat down across from Maya.

"So which part do you want?" She asked.

"I'll take the Glinda part." Maya said.

"Then I'll take the Elphaba part. Here's the sheet music. Shall we try it?" Lilith passed Maya the music.

 _Lilith_

I'm limited

Just look at me - I'm limited

And just look at you

You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda

So now it's up to you

For both of us - now it's up to you...

 **Maya**

I've heard it said

That people come into our lives for a reason

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led

To those who help us most to grow

If we let them

And we help them in return

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today

Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

I have been changed for good

 _Lilith_

It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime

So let me say before we part

So much of me

Is made of what I learned from you

You'll be with me

Like a handprint on my heart

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you have re-written mine

By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a skybird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

 **Maya**

Because I knew you

 _Lilith_

I have been changed for good

And just to clear the air

I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you blame me for

 **Maya**

But then, I guess we know

There's blame to share

 _ **Together**_

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

Who can say if I've been

Changed for the better?

I do believe I have been

Changed for the better

And because I knew you...

Because I knew you...

Because I knew you...

I have been changed for good...

"Wow!" Riley said in awe "You guys sound so good together!"

"Thanks Riley." Lilith blushed slightly and then her phone buzzed, she looked at it and smiled widely, her blush deepened.

"Who ya texting?" Riley asked.

"Josh." Lilith smiled happily and Maya looked away "He's great."

"Oh he's so great!" Maya mocked "if he was so great maybe he wouldn't have-"

Lilith cut her off "Wouldn't have what?" She asked, worriedly.

"Maybe he wouldn't have cheated on you." Maya spat.

Lilith reeled back "You're-you're lying!"

"No I'm not. I saw him with another girl. Kissing." Maya smiled in triumph.

Lilith started to cry "No. No! He couldn't have!"

"He did. Farkle was there too ask him." Maya told her.

Lilith turned and stormed out.

Riley spun to face Maya "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because it's true. And she shouldn't get hurt anymore. Because Josh is going to be with me." Maya said.

"That's not nice though!" Riley cried "Lilith!" She ran out the door after the fleeing figure.

"Riles!" Maya called but when Riley didn't turn back mumbled to herself "I did the right thing. I did the right thing."

Riley finally caught up with Lilith, who was talking to Farkle.

"I'm so sorry Lilith," Farkle said "I thought we had agreed not to tell you unless things got to serious." He explained.

"Thank you Farkle." Lilith shook her head "I'm glad you told me. It saved me from getting hurt even more."

Farkle gave her a hug and said "You know when you need a new boyfriend, I'm always here."

"Thanks Farkle." Lilith wiped her tears away "I'll remember that."

Farkle nodded and walked away giving Riley a hard look.

"Lilith," Riley started "I'm so so so sorry! Maya shouldn't have done that."

"No. It's fine." Lilith turned away "She saved me a lot of pain."

"She did?" Riley asked.

"Sorta. She also caused me a lot of pain. It's nothing I'm not used to though. Pain is my name after all."

"Lilith-" Riley tried to speak.

"No. I'm breaking up with Josh and then I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Riley asked "What do you mean leaving?"

 **Word count: 1063 words**

 **So in the actual show I know that Josh wouldn't cheat. I'm just getting so much hate for him and Lilith that I decided to break them up. At least for now. Sorry. Please remember to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	17. Girl Meets See You Later

**Girl Meets See You Later**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World!**

"Leaving?" Riley asked "What do you mean leaving?"

"I mean," Lilith hesitated "My parents want me to start working in film. They're moving me to Los Angles."

"No!" Riley cried "You can't go! We've only just become friends!"

"I'll keep in touch. See you later." Lilith slammed her locker door shut and walked away leaving Riley to walk to class on her own.

Maya was already in history when Riley walked in. Lilith was nowhere to be found. She sat down next to Maya and stared straight ahead.

"Riles-" Maya tried to speak.

"No. I'm not talking to you." Riley said.

"Natalie Wood." Mr. Matthews said "Who knows who she was?"

Ava, Farkle, and Charlie raised their hands.

"Farkle." Mr. Matthews called on the boy "Tell me stuff."

Farkle stood up "Natalie Wood was a movie star. She was really famous and started acting when she was really young because of her mother."

"Tell us about her mother Farkle." Mr. Matthews said.

"She was very controlling and wanted Natalie to succeed. She believed her daughter would be famous because a gypsy told her that her second daughter would be a great beauty and be famous." Farkle frowned "But the gypsy also warned that she had to beware of dark water. So when her mother told Natalie about the prophecy she became very afraid of the water. Which as odd as it seems was not an irrational fear for Natalie Wood."

Smakle stood up "When she was young and filming a movie a bridge collapsed under her plunging her into the water below and she broke her wrist. It went untreated and there was a bump on her wrist for the rest of her life."

"That's true Smakle but it's not the only reason it was a real fear for her." Farkle said.

"What happened to her?" Riley asked nervously.

"She died." Maya rolled her eyes.

"That's right Miss Hart." Mr. Matthews looked hard at her.

"What? I was joking!" Maya gasped.

"She drowned on her yacht 'The Splendor' her husband and their friend survived." Mr. Matthews told the class.

"So the boat sank?" Riley asked.

"No. Natalie Wood drowned and no one knows quite how." Mr. Matthews said.

"Then why are you telling us this?" Maya asked, frustrated.

"Because the last thing that happened to her, that we know of, is that she had an argument with her husband." Mr. Matthews explained "If you were never to see someone you loved or cared about ever again would you want your last words to be hateful and mean?"

Maya looked away as Mr. Matthews and Riley stared at her "Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"Lilith's leaving." Riley finally said with a sigh.

"What?" Maya asked, shocked.

"Her parents want her to get into the movies. So they're moving to Los Angles." Riley explained.

"Well who knows," Farkle said with a sigh "She might be the next Natalie Wood."

"But she died!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah, she also suffered from severe anxiety and depression. Because she never really knew herself. She also went through a few failed marriages because she couldn't be sure her husbands loved her for her or for the image she presented. Lilith felt that way with Josh for a while until he started to make her feel truly loved. Now she might never trust a man again. All because we told her that we saw Josh kissing another girl." Farkle sighed and glared at Maya.

"I- I didn't know! I wouldn't have told her if I did." Maya tried to defend herself.

"I don't know, Maya." Riley said "You wanted Uncle Josh for yourself and now Lilith's broken up with him. I can't help but wonder if you wanted something like this to happen."

"But I didn't!" Maya paused "Okay maybe a little. But I don't want her to leave!"

"It may not have been what you wanted, Maya, but it's what's happening." Mr. Matthews said "I can't do anything about it. Neither can you."

"No!" Maya stood up and walked out. Riley stayed still for a moment then raised her hand.

"Go." Her father waved her away. Riley stood up and followed Maya out the door.

Outside the school Lilith was getting in her car. Her driver, Charles waiting for her.

Maya came bursting out of the big front doors "Lilith!" She called. But Lilith didn't turn around. Instead she got in the big black car and shut the door firmly behind her.

Maya tried to run to catch up to the car but she wasn't fast enough and Lilith's car left the parking lot. Maya fell to her knees as Riley came up behind her.

"Peaches?"

"I was to late." Maya started to feel tears prick her eyes but wiped them away quickly, not wanting to appear weak "I was to late."

"I'm so sorry Maya." Riley hugged her friend "I'm so so sorry."

"I'm fine." Maya pulled away " Let's go back to class." And she stood up and walked back into the school. Riley followed behind her.

 **Word count: 853 words**

 **Okay. So I'm not sure but I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story. What do you think? Comment if you are for or against it. Thanks! Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love you always,**

 **The Author**


End file.
